


Not All Who Wander Are Lost

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Lost, Bigfoot - Freeform, Curiosity, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, F/F, First Meetings, Interspecies Romance, Pre-Threesome, Pregnancy, Sasquatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Naka, matriarch of the Forest Folk, does not trust humans or want them near her home and family. But her beloved young mate, Umi of the Swamp Folk, has other ideas when a beautiful red-haired stranger strays into their territory...





	Not All Who Wander Are Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).

> Dear Silex, I was very inspired by your requests so I knew that I had to write you something. I hope you like this treat as I really enjoyed writing it! <3

Naka uttered a small, soft huff, trying to get her young mate’s attention. She had gestured several times with her massive hands, but Umi was either ignoring her or too engrossed in staring at the intruder who had somehow found her way into the heart of Naka’s territory. 

All the birds and insects in the area had fallen silent, as was proper when the monarchs of the woodland were about, and so Naka had to be careful when making any sound lest the furless creature Umi was regarding with such fascination heard and looked up. If the human woman had not been around, Naka might have growled at Umi, for although Umi was Naka’s beloved consort, Naka was the undisputed alpha of the Forest Folk and not only was Umi’s attitude disrespectful, it was putting them both in danger of being discovered.

Umi remained where she was, and kept peeking out from behind the thick trunk of a tree at the human who sat a few feet away on a fallen log. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, and her belly, large and swollen from the infant growing within, protruded visibly enough for the human to notice if she turned in that direction. 

Sunlight glinted through the leaves and picked up golden highlights in Umi’s red-brown fur, and Naka could not help but smile a little despite her irritation with Umi’s carelessness and the human’s presence, for Umi was more beautiful than anyone Naka had ever seen before. 

She was slender and willowy, except for her rounded stomach, and a mere six feet tall compared to Naka’s almost eight feet. Her light-colored fur was a delightful contrast to Naka’s, which was so dark a brown as to be nearly black, and she moved with a sensual grace, even though she was soon due to give birth to their daughter. At least, Naka hoped the new little one would be a daughter. She did not care for the Swamp Folk’s solitary, brooding males.

Neither, thankfully, did Umi. She, like Naka, preferred to couple with itinerant males now and again for the sake of having children, and to seek comfort and love in the arms of another female.

Maybe I should be more tolerant of Umi, Naka thought as she watched her beloved sway back and forth behind the tree. She has never had a permanent mate before, and does not yet know the ways of the Forest Folk and how to act in a pair-bond with a matriarch…

All the same, she kept her eyes riveted upon Umi and the human, who remained oblivious to her observers and kept fiddling with something flat and hard and shiny in her hands and muttering to herself. 

Naka had seen this woman in the woods before, but she had never come so deep into the forest on those previous visits. She had mostly stayed close to the track, perching upon a smooth stump, or she had sat on the bank of the stream, and scratched with what looked like a small red twig on something white and flat that sometimes rustled when the human woman touched it. At least, Naka supposed, she did not bring one of those horrid thunder-sticks that human males sometimes took into the forest with them, and use it to kill the deer and ducks that rightfully belonged to Naka and her kin.

A sharp whistle came from further back in the woods, a sound that tried to imitate a bird-call but did not quite ring true. It was Anu, Naka’s eldest daughter, calling to ask her mother if it was safe to let her little sisters come out of the cave. Naka waited a few moments before whistling back, warning Anu to keep the twins where they were. Little Lali and Sika, recently weaned and even more inquisitive about humans than Umi was, were bound to come rushing out into the open if they got so much as a sniff of the stranger.

Naka wondered if she should throw a rock or broken branch at the human and hopefully drive her off. It was the sort of thing that Kio, Naka’s firstborn and her only son, would have done if he was there. Naka had not seen Kio for many moons since he had reached maturity and left his maternal home to seek a mate of his own, in the tradition of Forest Folk males, and there was no knowing when she would see him again. She found herself missing him intensely as she bent down and picked up a large stone with both hands. 

Umi looked in her mate’s direction at last, and gave a pleading little whimper. Naka dropped the stone, grateful that the woman did not appear to have heard the noise.

_Humans dangerous_, Naka signed to Umi, tensing her broad shoulders in agitation. Umi tilted her head, deep in thought as she rubbed her belly to quiet the kicking little one inside her before signing back.

_She not look dangerous. Just… lost. And… beautiful._

Naka barely restrained herself from uttering a disbelieving snort, making choppy, indignant signs in reply.

_Beautiful? She’s tiny, and no fur!_

Umi gestured towards the human again, inviting Naka to take a closer look.

_Fur on her head_, Umi’s hands said, but her eyes were saying much more. Naka wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow, moving to the tree Umi stood behind and leaning forward, striving to see the same thing Umi saw.

Naka drew a quick, sharp breath, standing stock-still in wonder, unable to shift her gaze from the creature she had never thought to seek beauty in before.

The woman’s hair flowed down past her slender shoulders in a cloud of auburn brilliance, its soft waves fanned by the breeze and catching the golden light of the noonday sun. Her breasts were larger and fuller than one would expect to see on so slight a frame, and across the bridge of her nose and all down her bare arms tiny exquisite dots stood out against her pale skin as if the same sun that made her hair glisten had covered her with little kisses.

A deep rumble rose from Naka’s chest and throat before she could silence it, and she turned back to Umi who was smirking just the tiniest bit. Naka gave her a playful swat.

_Hair just like yours, silly swamp girl…_ Naka began to sign, but Umi was gesturing with rapid hand motions in front of her and staring with her eyes and mouth wide open.

The human had heard the sound Naka made and was looking straight at the treeline where the two ape-women stood. 

She gasped and tensed a little, but appeared to be more curious than afraid. It was almost as if she had been expecting them.

Neither Naka nor Umi moved a single muscle as the woman gazed at them with her long-lashed green eyes and began to speak in that strange gibberish that seemed to be a language amongst the humans. Although neither ape-woman could understand a word, the human’s tone was gentle and soothing, as if she was telling Naka and Umi that she meant them no harm.

She kept pointing to herself, one slim finger tapping against her collarbone, and repeating the same sound over and over again. Umi watched the movement of her hand and listened to the word formed by her lips, and tried to repeat it, her voice deeper and mellower than the woman’s high-pitched speech but still loving in tone.

“Reee… baaa…”

That must be the human’s name, Naka thought. It’s almost like a name from our own tongue…

Naka watched, astounded but too stunned to move, as Umi stepped with one swift stride to stand in front of Reba. Her long fingers carded through Reba’s lustrous hair and she marvelled at its softness, beginning to hum as she stroked the glorious flowing strands, making Reba smile.

Uttering a tender, resonant hum of her own, Naka came forward from the trees and stood next to Umi, swaying in the same way that her mate had earlier. Reba looked up at Naka and beckoned, smiling as she did so and speaking more of her unintelligible but strangely calming words.

Perhaps it is not she who is lost, thought Naka. It is we who are found.


End file.
